


Sadist! Izaya - Play thing

by depressodepresso



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Masochism, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressodepresso/pseuds/depressodepresso
Summary: So this smut is a little more intense than my last one so if you don't like this king of thing please read at your own risk. Again, if you have any other character/topic suggestions leave them in the comments!Thank you





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this smut is a little more intense than my last one so if you don't like this king of thing please read at your own risk. Again, if you have any other character/topic suggestions leave them in the comments!  
> Thank you

You were walking back to your house from meeting up with Anri for a study date; you helped her after school with some math work seeing as you were the year above but you were still very close friends, you couldn't wait to get out of the cold and into your apartment. 

"Hey there y/n" you heard from behind you, as you turned round you couldn't help but roll your eyes at the voice – Izaya Orihara. "What could you possibly want?" you questioned not even giving him a second look as you turned back around and started making the journey home.  "Well I was just wondering why a lady like yourself was walking alone?" He said as Izaya started walking beside you "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm able to take care of myself" you remarked. Izaya jumped in front of you "C'mon don't be so stubborn y/n-san~" he sings "Stop calling me that!" "Why don’t you stay at my place, it's way past midnight and you live on the other side of town" you stopped to look at him "And of course you'd know that". Its true that everyone knew of Izaya's infatuation with you, yes he loved all humans but you were never scared of him which made him interested. "Just come for an hour and if you want to leave I’ll escort you home but I just can't bare the thought of letting you go home alone without me trying to help you" Izaya pouted and you sighed. You were curious as to what the home of the famous info broker look liked; it was pretty late and it was cold – what the hell. You took him up on his offer and he smirked, guiding you in the other direction.

After about a 10 minute walk you came outside an allotment of apartments. Izaya pulled out a set of keys and opened the door, there was an elevator in the lobby which you both got into and Izaya hit the top floor button. When the elevator stopped you both exited and made your way to the door in front of you, he unlocked the door, ushered you in, closed the door and switched the lights on. 

"Well make yourself at home y/n" he said as Izaya made his way into the kitchen, you sat down at his desk. You saw a little glass chess set in front of you, you glance over the pieces picking each of them up one by one – they were really pretty. "like them?" you look to see Izaya walking towards you, handing you a cup of tea "Yeah, I like that they're glass, different from the classical chess sets" you sip your tea, putting it down before speaking again "have I got something in my face?" glancing at Izaya, sure enough he's leaning his elbow on the desk, head resting in his palm as he stares at you. 

"D'you know why I love humans so much y/n?" he said, ignoring your question "I love the reactions they have to different things, different stimuli" "Really?" you raise an eyebrow to him "Yeah" he stands up "The responses are so fascinating, responses of happiness, sadness" he walks round the desk "Anger" he stands in front of the chair, his hands going to the arm rests as he leans in "Pleasure...especially pleasure". Your breath hitches at the proximity, butterflies rising at the sudden change in tone in his voice. "Don't you think it's interesting y/n? the way people can't control their primal instincts - how we thrive to only ever feel pleasure" one hand leaves the arm rest and travels up your arm tauntingly. "How different things cause different intensities of pleasure" you look away, the tinge of a blush rising to your cheeks, his voice having an unwanted affect on you "y/n" you keep your glaze elsewhere "Look at me" you look up at him through the corners of your eyes, he was centimetres away from you "I said"  
he grabs your face with his hand "Look at me" he roughly moves your face so that you're looking at him. "I'm going to show you how to feel immense amount of pleasure through my favourite kind of stimuli" he smirks "W-what's that?" "Pain"

~~~~~

You were pushed down onto Izaya's bed, he climbed on top of you before smashing his lips into yours roughly, your eyes widened in shock but you quickly kissed him back as your hands looped around his neck, pulling him closer. He bit your bottom lip, asking for entrance to which you denied – he wasn't going to accept that. His hands went to your hair as he yanked it, you let out a yelp "do not disobey me" he murmured before he used your response to his advantage, deepening the kiss as your tongues fought for dominance – he won instantly. His lips travelled from your lips to your jaw and down to your neck as he kissed as sucked at different areas, he bit your earlobe before whispering.

"I'm going to fucking ruin every piece of innocence you have" you let out groan at his words "On your stomach, hands behind your back" he climbed off of you and you reluctantly did as he said, rolling onto your stomach and placing your hands on the middle of your back. All the while you heard noises coming from behind you, a weight sunk onto the bed. Your hair was pulled again, snapping your head backwards, another yelp left you before something was shoved into your mouth, it was fastened around the back of your head but before you could remove it your hands were tied behind you.

You were flipped onto your back and you saw Izaya staring down at you. "Here is what is going to happen y/n. You will take everything I give you and you won't complain, you will obey me. You are going to be a good little girl and in return I will make you feel ways you've never felt before, understand?" You nodded "Good" he lifted up a blindfold, showing it to you "Let the games start" he fitted it over your eyes. You were defenceless now. 

You felt something cold run down the side of your face, down your neck and across your clothed chest "These are coming off now" you felt the coldness latch to the middle of your blouse as you heard a slow tear, you gathered then what the presence was – Izaya's switch blade. It tore your blouse in half, exposing your f/c bra. "Taken a guess as to what this is yet?" his voice has a sickly sweet ring to it as he ran the blade up your stomach to the middle of your bra "mmm" you fidgeted as you tried to move your body away from the knife. You hear him snicker "Enjoying it?" HE runs the blade over your neck lightly, pressing down slightly so you could feel the end of it digging into your skin, drawing some blood “It’s my favourite toy this” you again hear tearing and feel the coldness of the blade run along your breasts and nipples slowly, you let out a small whimper. He cuts at your blouse sleeves and bra straps, completely ridding you of the fabrics. You feel Izaya's hot breath hovering over your chest, you feel something wet hit your left breast and you moan, his tongue swirls around your nipple as he tugs at it before moving on to the next one. You couldn't help but feel yourself become wet.

You let out a small whimper, again tugging at the restraints but they wouldn't budge; you couldn't help but like the feeling of the rope on your skin – rough yet it didn't cause you pain. You felt the gag being removed from the back of your head "Izaya" you groaned once you could speak freely again. Suddenly you felt a sharp pain on the left side of your face – he slapped you. Grabbing your face with his hand, he brought you close to him "You're not allowed to call me that from now on" he leaned down to your ear "It's master" he bites your earlobe "O-okay" you whimpered "Okay what?" he growled, biting at your neck causing you do draw in a sharp breath "Okay master" you say in a breathy moan, "That's a good girl, now lets continue". 

Izaya flips you onto your stomach "I think we should get rid of this useless shit, don't you?" before you can question him, you hear the tear of fabric and the air hitting your lower half "My my y/n, wearing such things, how filthy" you get what Izaya is referring to when he tugs at your lace panties, pulling them down your thighs, you squirm again in protest but he slaps your thigh "I said don't disobey me" you feel his weight come off the bed, silence falls in the room until you hear a crack in the air, you let out a gasp at the sharp noise "Do you know what this is my little pet?" Izaya taunts, brushing the material across your back, down your ass and along your thighs; this makes you shiver "Bad girls get punished, and what better way to install discipline then through a little bit of pain" Izaya snaps the whips against your ass and you let out a scream "You really are being a spoilt brat today, where are your manners girl?" He cracks the whip on your behind again as you let our another broken yelp before understanding him "Thank you" you breath out "Thank you what" he growls in your ear "Thank you master" you say, laboured breaths coming out. Izaya continues to whip your ass, thighs, back, and each time making you thank him; it hurt like hell but you loved it, the yelps quickly turned into screams of pleasure. "D'you like this? being whipped till your crying in pain huh?" he crack the whip against you once more "Yes master!" you scream. He lets out a chuckle "Such a dirty little masochist"

Izaya wraps his arms around your waist pulling you up as he guides you to the floor and on your knees, you feel him take off your blindfold. Blinking, you adjust to the light and look up at the smirking figure sitting on the edge of the bed, Izaya had ridden himself of all clothes; you couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. He lifts his hand up before motioning with his finger for you to come closer, shuffling awkwardly on your knees, you perch yourself just in front of Izaya. "This is what you're going to do pet" Izaya grabs your chin, tilting it up slightly as he grabs hold of his member "You are going to suck my cock and in return I'll give you a reward, deal?" you nod eagerly before opening your mouth and wrapping your lips around Izaya, you suck on the tip lightly before you start bobbing your head up and down, swiping your tongue across the tip as you came back up "Shit" Izaya groans, throwing his head back "That's my good little bitch" his hands tangle into your hair as he makes you go further down, forcing you to take more of him in. You start gagging around him and quickly come off of him, gasping for air "did I say you could stop?!" he slaps you again "Don't make me punish you again, you will fucking take my cock down your throat and you'll thank me for it, won't you little bitch?". He shoves your head back down onto him as tears start to stream down your face as you try to focus on opening your throat. Before long, you've managed to calm your gagging "See? just a bit of discipline" he says, as he starts lifting his hips to meet your lips "Such a tamed little whore". Izaya's thrusts start to pick up, his grip on your hair tightening "F-fuck" he bites his lips, looking down at you and the sight before him, with a final groan he releases down your throat, he pulls out and tips your head so that your looking up, stopping you stop spitting "Swallow it" he demands and you comply "And what do you say?" you lick your lips before looking at him "Thank you master". 

Izaya grabs his switch blade before cutting at your wrist restraints and pushing you back so you're lying on the floor "Ready for your reward pet?" he asks, teasing your entrance with his cock "Yes master". Izaya roughly pushes into you causing you to let out a choked scream, giving you little time to adjust he starts fucking you hard "S-shit!" You scream, your hands grip onto Izaya's arms as you dig you fingers in "Bet you fucking love this don't you?" He grips onto your hips "Yes, god fuck me harder!" You moan loudly, Izaya does just that, pounding into you. As you throw your head back in pleasure, you feel a tightness around your neck, snapping your eyes open you see Izaya wrapping his hand around your throat "Don't think you suddenly get to tell me commands, you're my bitch and we do as I say" He groans, eyes burning into you. You let out short, choked gasps; the restriction around your throat making you feel intense pleasure. You feel yourself tighten around Izaya's member "I-i'm" You try to speak out as you feel your orgasm approaching to which Izaya quickly releases his hold on your throat and pulls out of you. "What the fuck Izaya!" You scream, angry that he denied you but he cut you off by grabbing you by the throat again and dragging you towards his face "What have I told you about using my name? And raising your voice to me as well, you don't get to cum till I say you can" He says deeply before flipping you both over and forcing you back onto him. Your pleasure starts building up again as you ride him, his hands holding your hips as he bounces you harder on his cock "Oh my god!" You let out a string of curse words and you feel yourself reaching your climax "P-please master let me cum!" You shout. “No” Izaya pulls you off of him before pushing you to the floor again, making you go onto your hands and knees before slamming into you again. You let out a high pitched squeal at the position change, Izaya gripped at your his, digging his nails in till you hissed in pain.

“Look at yourself in the mirror” He demands but by now you barely have the strength to keep your head up “Do as I say bitch!”, he yanks yours hair around his fists and pulls it tightly forcing you to watch as Izaya fucked you “Look at you, being broken down to nothing less than an obedient little pet for me, but you fucking love it don’t you? My little toy” He growls. Whether it was from his words or the denial he gave you, your legs started shaking slightly “Please let me cum!” You scream “Please please please let me!”. You hear Izaya chuckle before reaching to rub you clit to increase your pleasure “Want it? Beg for me, amuse me just the little more” He groans, thrusting faster “Please master let me cum all over your thick cock I need to so badly” Your words come out quickly, knowing if he denied you again you wouldn’t be able to hold back “Cum for me bitch” He whispered before slamming hard in to you once more before releasing himself.

After you both had recollected yourself you turn to Izaya “How am I meant to get back home you shredded my clothes!” you yell, he waves his hand dismissively at you before pulling out a shirt and throwing it to you “Well your staying here the night so don’t worry about clothes till tomorrow” He walks over to you, grabbing your chin and making you look at him “I think I’ve found my new favourite play thing”.


End file.
